Various spas, hot tubs, swimming pools, and waterscapes and the like have been developed. Known spas/hot tubs include a tank having sufficient size to immerse one or more occupants when filled with water. One or more jets in the tank circulate the water to promote relaxation of the individual in the tank. The jets are commonly connected to a heater that heats the water, and a pump that circulates water through the system, and supplies water to the jets in the tank. In addition to such spas/hot tubs, existing pools may also utilize a fluid recirculation system including a pump, filter, and heater. The fluid recirculation systems of spas, hot tubs, pools, and the like commonly include reinforced flexible tubing that is connected to the heater, pump, or other component via xe2x80x9cdeep socketxe2x80x9d fittings that are designed to provide a more secure seal when utilized with such reinforced spa tubing. However, existing water circulation systems may suffer from various drawbacks. For example, objects or other matter may become lodged in the recirculation system, thus partially or completely blocking fluid flow through the system. Furthermore, known fittings may leak due to improper assembly or the like. Accordingly, a fitting that alleviated such drawbacks would be beneficial.
Although clear fittings have been used, known applications for clear fittings include food and pharmaceutical plants, laboratories, hospitals and chemical installations or other such applications requiring high purity. The tubing utilized in such applications is commonly a thin wall rigid tubing that is operated under relatively low pressure conditions. Such low pressure tubing has a relatively smooth outer surface, such that a shallow socket fitting may be utilized to provide a sufficient connection. However, such shallow socket fittings do not generally provide an adequate seal for use with reinforced flexible spa tubing due to the rough outer surface on the tubing resulting from the reinforcement, as well as the high pressure and temperature requirements of spa applications.
One aspect of the present invention is a fitting for connecting to an end of tubing. The fitting includes a fitting body having a generally tubular construction with a first end adapted for leakproof connection to another component. A second end has a socket connector with tapered interior sidewall portions forming a truncated conical shape such that an end of a tube can be inserted into the socket connector and tightly wedged therein to form a leakproof seal. At least a portion of the fitting body is made of a light-transmitting material such that material lodged within the fitting body is visible from the exterior of the fitting body.
Another aspect of the present invention is a spa system including a tank having sufficient size to immerse at least a substantial portion of a user when the tank is filled with water. The spa system includes a powered water pump and a flow through heater. A tubing assembly interconnects the tank, water pump, and heater to form a continuous loop capable of circulating water through the tank, heater, and pump. The tubing assembly includes a section of flexible tubing having sufficient flexibility to permit manual bending thereof without the use of tools. The tubing assembly further includes at least one fitting securing an end of the section of flexible tubing to a selected one of the pump, heater, and tank. At least a portion of the fitting is substantially transparent, such that material lodged within the fitting is visible from the exterior thereof.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method of detecting obstructions in a fluid circulation system of a spa. The method includes providing a spa having a tank of sufficient size to immerse at least a substantial portion of a user when the tank is filled with water. The spa has a fluid circulation system including a pump and a heater. The fluid circulation system includes at least a section of tubing and a fitting connecting the section of tubing to a selected one of the tank, pump, and heater. The fitting has at least a portion thereof constructed of a light-transmitting material. The method includes actuating the pump to circulate water through the fluid circulation system, and the fitting is visually inspected to determine if an obstruction is lodged in the fitting.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.